User blog:BMHKain/Update on Wonderful World Profiling: Story to go, What we know about Pale...
Good news, I've finally did the entire playable roster profiles so far, now I have to do their storyline for each of them. But you came here for Pale. So here's what I know: Name: Pale Buster Age: 11 years old Occupation: Bounty Hunter Height: 136cm Weight: 36kg Love: Candy Hates: Spicy Foods Values: Herself (Implying she's a narcissistic Bounty Hunter) Weapon: Two Chakrams Based on the age, she is currently the Youngest Bounty Hunter so far, and it's possible she would spend all that hard earned cash on just sweets. And, noting she values herself only, she would rather keep it than share. But give her a break! She's at the preteen age where she would bawl her eyes out if she didn't get the kill. Based on this assumption, she has probably yet to learn responsibility in the politics of Bounty Hunting. Sure she's a kid, but for an 11 yr. old, she is surprisingly skilled as she doesn't need her Chakrams to be repaired... Also, as a Bounty Hunter, you are going to have to expect a lot from her, and from what is confirmed, she delivers on a high note... Her Original (O) Ability is heavily focused on the Special Skills that Pale Uses. There are 5 forms of sweets on Pale's side of the screen. the more sections that are filled, the more powerful Pale's O ability: Sweet Jewel. Based on the "jewels", each attack is based on one of them. For example: Chocolate Scissors Represents a chocolate bar. It slams both Chakrams to a reachable opponent. Cookie Saucer represents, well, a Cookie. It creates a saucer-like attack that extends combos. Candy Drop represents a Lollipop. It has Pale kicking a Chakram-Like projectile that's somewhat slow, but can swat most projectiles, and even an opposing Candy Drop. Caramel Coaster represents Caramel. If it hits, it drags the opponent to you for close range assaults. Cocoa Rainbow represents Hot Cocoa (Whatever happened to Ovaltine? 0_^). Pale makes a projectile that hits the opponent multiple times while it lasts. The Finish Skill: Ripple Mont Blanc is based on the Mont Blanc Pastry of Italian origin, named after the Mountain of the same name (and a similar name: Monte Bianco) (Thus the Major similarity...). For each successful, differing "Jewel" earned, the attack gets stronger from there. Get all five, and you can either use the Original Ability if the opponent has two rings circling (This possibly requires a Jewel to be earned.), or Pale can use this move to deal damage to her opponent equal to her Chakrams' Semi Automatic slashing, and the final part does damage equal to how many jewels you have: 1 = Lowest, 5 = Highest. It is one hell of a Finish Skill, and it's worth every successful Skill hit. Enjoy her when she gets released. EDIT: Only now we got development of the normal pose? Took a while... NOTE: while most of the information is confirmed, some aren't. Be advised this isn't 100% accurate, and as such, more info will be revealed in the future... Playable Characters *1. Ryuza *2. Duna *3. Lemius *4. Aiwhen *5. Corona *6. Sasari *7. Lunathia *8. Orphe *9. Cielo *10. Alicephia *11. Sabe *12. Neva *13. Lynia *14. Friede *15. Kiki *16. Chartette *17. Claudette *18. Shake *19. Fuga *20. Eldio *21. Etielle WIP Characters *[ 22. Pale] *??. Wolfes *??. Liz *??. Gear *??. Felmina (Fefe) *??. Lima *??. Heathrod *??. Shintetusai *??. Abeldy *??. Uruca *??. Magenda *??. Areyu *??. Rosalise *??. Izel *??. Nefisca *??. Rescana *??. (Unknown Tonfa User) *??. (Unknown Archer) That is all. Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain